1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a partition plate which is used to divide a luggage compartment of an automotive vehicle into a main compartment and a sub-compartment storing a spare tire and/or the like, and more particularly to a partition plate in which a locking device is provided to secure the partition plate to the luggage compartment even if either surface of the partition plate is faced to the luggage compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a partition plate for dividing a luggage compartment is used for an automotive vehicle. Since such a partition plate has a relatively large flat surface and is detachable so as to be removable out of the luggage compartment, it has been proposed that the partition plate be used as a table in the outdoors upon being removed out of the luggage compartment as the partition plate is the type of being reversibly usable.
An example of such a conventional partition plate 6 is shown in FIG. 9 of the present application, in which the partition plate 6 is detachably installed on a luggage floor 5 of a luggage compartment (no numeral). The partition plate 6 includes a locking device 10 with which the partition plate 6 is fixedly secured to a connecting member 9 formed at an end section 5a of the luggage floor 5. As shown in FIG. 9, the locking device 10 includes a housing 11 installed to a recess of the partition plate 6, a control lever 12 formed at a depression of the housing 11, a locking member 13 connected to the control lever 12 and a spring 14 by which the locking member 13 is pushed so that the partion plate 6 is put into its locking condition. When the control lever 12 is rotated in the direction of an arrow A indicated in FIG. 9, the locking member 13 is downwardly inclined and released from the connecting member 9. Therefore, the partition plate 6 is put into its unlocking condition.
However, with this conventional arrangement, the locking device 10 is formed so that only one side of the partition plate 6 can be fixedly fitted to the luggage floor 5. Furthermore, when the partition plate 6 is installed on the luggage compartment, a clearance is formed between the locking device 10 and the luggage floor end section 5a, thereby degrading an external appearance of the luggage compartment.